The present invention relates to the field of ice scraping apparatus for removing ice and snow from vehicle windshields and the like.
There are various ice scraper designs presently in existence. These designs include the ice scrapers disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,275,476; 4,719,660; 4,422,206; 4,305,175; 4,364,145; 4,164,801; 4,040,140; 4,141,111; 3,566,430; 2,275,713.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ice and snow scraper which includes a handle positioned for comfort even when considerable force is being applied to the device.
A further object is to provide an improved ice and snow scraper device which includes two blades to produce a more efficient scraping action than a single blade, and to provide a more stable platform so that more force can be exerted on the scraper tool without jeopardizing the safety and comfort of the user.